


Custard or cream?

by Robrondale



Category: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden - Fandom, Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Redecorating, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robrondale/pseuds/Robrondale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Robert trying to convince Aaron to redecorate their room turns sour, it leads to an unexpected and deep conversation for the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Custard or cream?

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any mistakes feel free to let me know in the comments. Hope you enjoy:)

'Look Aaron, all I'm saying is that it's a little dark. I mean your wallpaper is black for Christ's sake. Imagine how much nicer it would be in the morning with lighter wallpaper, the light streaming in. You'd actually be able to see my angelic face, in all its morning beauty...' Robert jokes, using his hands to frame his face like a picture.

'Arrogance, yeah that's really gonna convince me to redecorate my room...'

'Our room' Robert says quickly, his voice increasing in pitch, sounding slightly hurt.

'Our room.' Aaron repeats slowly, looking into Roberts eyes, trying to give him the reassurance he needs. It works as Robert gives him a small smile and takes a breath, preparing for a 'now or never' speech.

'I get it, it's kinda sexy and romantic with the dark wallpaper. With a few lights glowing and stuff it's very intimate and I love it, I do. But we can barely see each other, not properly anyway... Come on, just think of how much better our sex lives will be when we don't have to take time outlining each others faces for a proper kiss, hey?'  
Robert adds with a low voice, trying to sound sexy whilst simultaneously stop all the nosy locals in the busy pub from hearing. He also leans over and strokes his hand down Aaron's arm seductively, making Aaron blush and look away quickly.

'Maybe... I'm not saying one hundred percent yes, but, we can look around the shops and have a look at colours to see if they'll work.' 

'Really?... yes yes yes ... Ok I'll go get the catalogue I've got in my car, they've got some lovely shades...' Robert says standing up and walking out the pub, leaving Aaron sat at their booth alone, speechless and slightly annoyed that he was talked round so easily.

Once back and seated with his colour coded catalogue, it quickly becomes apparent to Aaron that his boyfriend has put a lot of thought into what their bedroom should really look like. This leads to Aaron suggesting they take it in the back room.

'Ok, so I've got it narrowed down to these two colours but I think it's important you choose. Custard or cream?' Robert says sitting down next to Aaron and placing the catalogue in the middle of them.

'Are you joking... no way... you're actually allowing me to choose between the two colours... That's so sweet and thoughtful of you.' Aaron says in his most sincere voice and turning round on the sofa to face Robert.

'That's alright, I mean it is your room too.' Robert adds oblivious.

'Oh great I thought you'd forgotten. You have to be joking, seriously. Look at these colours Robert, as inviting as custard and cream in our bedroom sounds, why on earth would I want THAT on my walls?' Aaron says pointing at the catalogue, disgust written on his face.

'Our walls Aaron, our walls. And it's modern and relaxing. And plus it's light so we'd actually be able to see each other Aaron, which in my opinion is a lot better than how it is now.' Robert adds, offended and ready to argue his way, something Aaron and Robert do so well, on a fairly regular basis. 

'It isn't happening Robert...And why d'you keep trying to change me?, pressuring me into things all the time like I don't have an opinion.' Aaron says moving his neck from side to side and changing the atmosphere in the room from light hearted bickering to incredibly tense.

'What the hell are you talking about?' Robert says leaning away from Aaron in shock.

'The other day you talked me into buying those shoes.  
I told you I hated them but you were all like, 'they're modern and match your personality baby' ...So I was like 'ok if you like them they must look nice'...But they don't Robert ... Like they really don't .... Adams been pecking me 'ed all week cos of those stupid shoes. It's you, it's not me.' Aaron said standing up, Robert quickly followed this action, never breaking eye contact.

'God, you're an adult Aaron, I was only giving my opinion. I mean I may have big opinions but I thought you were man enough to tell me what you really thought. Sometimes I wish you'd just grow up.' Robert says chucking the catalogue down on the sofa and leaving through the back door, slamming it shut and making Aaron flinch.

The noise must have alarmed Diane, helping Charity out at the bar, who came storming through with a face like thunder. Her face quickly softened and she stopped in her tracks on seeing Aaron, sitting at the table, with his hands over his reddened face. 

'What's he done now?' She said knowingly, coming to stand closer to Aaron.

'Nothing, really. Just Robert being Robert.'

'Right... Well then why are you so upset?' She said quietly, taking a seat.

'I'm angry... not upset. It's been a difficult week and I took it out on him over a stupid difference of taste, it's my fault.' Aaron said ashamed, slowly looking up at Diane but avoiding eye contact.

'Well it must be something serious if you're this angry over 'a difference of taste', go speak with him, tell him what's really going on. You know he'll understand.'

'I know, I know, I will. Just gonna calm down first.'

'Probably best, it alright if I go back to the bar? Not gonna punch any doors are ya?' Diane jokes, pointing towards the door and moving to stand up.

'Ha ha so funny, no I'm fine, really. You can go. And thanks.' Aaron says with a small smile, finally making eye contact.

'No problem love.' Diane says smiling back as she turns around and leaves the room.

\--------------------------  
After calming down Aaron sets off to find Robert and apologise, not sure whether he'll tell him the truth now, but knowing that the argument needs to be put to rest immediately. It doesn't take long to find him, standing at the bridge...their bridge it often seems, leaning with his arms over the edge, looking thoughtfully down at the flowing water.

'Hi...' Aaron says weakly, not sure how Robert will react.

'Hi... Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you into redecorating in the first place, it's not what you want and I should have listened. And about the shoes...' 

The softness in Roberts voice made Aaron drop his shoulders, and all his barriers, something Robert can do so easily, leaving him wanting to stop Roberts guilt immediately. Realising he can only do this if he tells him the real reason he got so upset, he steps forward and starts to speak again...

'Robert... it wasn't about the shoes, or the redecorating... well it was a little bit about both... I mean those colours ARE horrible and I'm never wearing those shoes again...' This causes both Aaron and Robert to laugh, immediately releasing any left over tension.

'Its just this week... It's been one thing after another and I couldn't handle it.' Aaron says sadly, his head lowering in embarrassment, or in thought. Maybe a bit of both Robert thinks as he takes a step closer to his boyfriend and rubs his hand up and down his arm in comfort, reminding Aaron he's there to listen, no matter what.

'It was... Gordon's birthday yesterday. Liv must have forgotten, or she might never have even known, thank god. But I remembered at the start of the week, and it's all I could think about. Adams been a nightmare, constantly goin' on about Vic and Cain and his mums drama's. He's just not stopped talking and I just wanted time to think. All that and then what Chrissie said, it just tipped me over the edge.'

'What did Chrissie say?' Robert says cutting Aaron off and wrapping his arms around Aaron's shoulders protectively.

'Just that we won't last, she's said it before and obviously I don't believe it. But with everything else it just got my mind doing somersaults, thinking all sorts. I guess that's why I didn't tell you all this sooner. I'm so sorry.' Aaron says with a tear running down his face. Robert wiped it away and pulled him into a hug, rubbing circle into his back.

'Listen, Chrissies talking shit. This just proves that we're so right for eachother, because you're so strong, after everything with Gordon, you're still trying to do it alone. But you don't have to, I'm here for you, and I love you so much.' Roberts whispers into Aaron's ear and moves his head to look in Aaron's eyes.

'I know. Thank you.' Aaron whispers back with a lump in his throat, wishing he could say those three words back. But the time passed quickly as Robert pulled back from the hug completely.

'You feeling better?' Robert says squeezing Aaron's hand and looking at him softly.

'Yeah, let's go home.' Aaron says with a small smile, pulling Robert in by his shirt for a long slow kiss which quickly turns heated as Robert pulls Aaron in closer, wrapping his big hands around Aaron's face. A car in the distance disrupts the silence and causes them to slowly pull back.

'Yes let's... So it's definitely a no to the custard and cream? ... Cos I was thinking that the darker cream could work and it's definitely more your style ya know....' 

Robert goes on and on about colours would work for them both as they walk back to the pub leaning into each other as they go, and he carries on as they tackle the stairs up to their room. Just looking and listening to Robert makes Aaron's smile grow as he thinks about how thankful he is that with all Roberts changing lately, this stubborn, opinionated side still remains. Oh he loves this man.


End file.
